


我家蠢猫成精了（下）

by puhuhupuhuhu



Category: mha
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-17 13:34:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17561399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puhuhupuhuhu/pseuds/puhuhupuhuhu
Summary: 轰猫化预警/R18注意





	我家蠢猫成精了（下）

**Author's Note:**

> 轰猫化预警/R18注意

（1）  
　　轰忍着剧烈的头痛再次睁眼的时候，视线里是一片金色。  
　　他用搅成浆糊的大脑磕磕绊绊地思考了一会，才反应过来这是自家主人的发顶。紧接着，后穴的一记有力的挺动深入让他忍不住尖叫出声——  
　　“呜啊啊！”  
　　金色头发的主人停下奋力的耕耘，抬起头，露出那张好看而勉强压抑着暴怒的脸。  
　　轰紧张地双手扣住身下的床单，一句话也不敢说，侧着头，装作全神贯注地看向床头的一盏台灯。  
　　台灯造型别致，淡黄色的三角锥灯罩有着流畅的线条，在夜晚能将灯光温柔地笼在里面。爆豪每天晚上靠在床头看书时，他的猫就去蹭那盏灯。  
　　爆豪伸出一只手扯过轰红白相间的发丝，逼着他看着自己，同时腰间狠狠一发力，冷笑道：“清醒了？你这发情期够长啊。”  
　　轰睁大眼睛，感觉体内最酸软的点被狠狠碾弄，彷佛有细微的电流从鼠蹊间窜过，顺着大腿小腿一直麻到脚心。  
　　他绷着脚尖哭喊着射了出来，那一刻才意识到自己的嗓子好像也早就 沙哑了，更可怕的是，身上的人好像丝毫没有放过他的意思，抱着他半坐起来，掐着他的腰进到了前所未有的深度。  
　　“不......啊！呜啊......等......”  
　　轰在剧烈的摇晃下没有支撑的东西，只能伸出手勉强攀着爆豪的胳膊。  
　　被这样大开大合的顶弄，他几乎说不出一个完整的字，徒劳地摇着头，跟随着欲海上下颠簸。  
　　怎么会这样......  
　　  
　　（2）  
　　时间退回三个小时之前。  
　　爆豪一路风驰电掣，最后几乎是撞开家门的。  
　　刚跑到客厅，他便意识到大事不妙——桌面和地板上泼洒着凌乱的速食荞麦面，白瓷碗也碎了一地。  
　　厨房没人，蠢猫居然也记得关了火，灶台上只留一口装着煮面水的黑锅。  
　　反倒是卧室里传来细小的猫叫声，爆豪深吸口气，走了进去。  
　　床上躺着一个人。  
　　那是他的猫，不会有错的。  
　　红白相间的发色、连形状都一分不差的烫伤疤痕、和那双颜色奇怪的异瞳。  
　　少年赤身裸体，正神情迷乱地四肢着床，用自己挺立的欲望去摩擦被子的表面，眼角泛起微红，像初生的桃花。  
　　他看起来如此得不经人事，前端早已经肿胀到发疼，却连基本的伸手抚慰都不会，只急到含泪，却只会徒劳而无力地摆动自己的腰肢。  
　　“蠢货啊。”爆豪向前一步，左膝盖跪上床，伸手强硬地扳过他的脸，“还认得我吗？”  
　　轰迷糊地感受到对方微凉的手，忍不住用滚烫的脸颊蹭了蹭，发出舒服的哼叫，半睁开眼，无辜地看着他。  
　　像只猫一样。  
　　他的猫。  
　　爆豪单手松开了领带。  
　　  
　　（3）  
　　......谁？  
　　轰浑身发烫，乍触摸到大片微凉而健硕的肉体，像有人送上了炎热荒漠里的一捧清泉。  
　　他急切地爬到对方身上，笨拙地伸手摸索，摸到了一处突起。  
　　“是刚刚窗外那只母猫爬进来了吗？”轰迷迷糊糊地想，继续往下探，一直摸到一处火热。  
　　很硬、很烫、很健硕。  
　　他懵了一下，有些困惑地想：“母猫......母猫会有这个吗？”  
　　可惜大脑cpu过热，能处理的信息有限，这一点就被当成无足轻重的小事略过去了。  
　　轰最后使劲，想把这只强壮的母猫翻过去，不料一直没动作的“母猫”突然暴起，反压他在床上，并且捏住了他的手腕。  
　　“你胆子够大。”  
　　他听见对方这么说。  
　　然后爆豪就把这个胆敢对着自己大腿根一顿乱摸的猫日了。  
　  
　　（4）  
　　又一次被强制延长时间的射精后，浑身酸痛的轰才勉强想通了整件事情。  
　　他发情了，还在人型，主人回来了，他以为来了个母猫，想把对方上了。  
　　然后主人把他上了，上到现在。  
　　还在上、还没停。  
　　双手被领带绑在床头，挣脱不开，面前人胸膛上的道道血痕解释了手的悲惨待遇的缘由。  
　　后背很疼，胸口也很疼，像是被亲过咬过，胸前的两点也肿胀着，火辣辣的。  
　　双腿被打开到最大压到胸前，髋骨发出不堪重负的咔咔声，而隐秘的部位大张，狭小的入口吞吐着火热的巨物。  
　　刚刚高潮完的轰浑身颤抖，失去了反抗能力，被狠狠摩擦最深处的肠肉、被连续顶弄无法承受的敏感区。  
　　爆豪用力挺身，毫不留情地撞击让轰尖叫的软肉，把对方最后微小的挣扎掐死在摇篮里。  
　　“我刚刚发现窗户上的痕迹了，”爆豪嘴上漫不经心，腰部的动作却依旧残暴，“外面好像有只发情的小母猫，你之前想开窗出去？”  
　　肠道里进出的凶器猛地扎进到一个可怕的深度，轰几乎崩溃，扭动着身体哭着想逃开。  
　　爆豪任由他挣扎了一会，而后抓着腰把对方拖了回来。  
　　“没门，”轰听见他说，“你这只偷钱的蠢猫，只能是我的母猫。”  
　　  
　　（4）  
　　有一只猫，长相奇怪，日子却过得很幸福。  
　　因为他有个会做饭的男朋友，做出来的荞麦面世界第一。  
　　  
　　  
　　end  
　　  
　


End file.
